This invention refers to a handgun, especially a pistol or revolver, with one grip for one hand holding the gun, to enable handling of the weapon during its use, and with an additional, second grip connected to the weapon for the other hand supporting the weapon.
As a rule, handguns are used with only one hand. Firing a shot from a handgun is done with the arm extended, to enable the weapon to be aimed at the target as steadily as possible, so that a sure and well-aimed shot may be fired. Experienced pistol marksmen know that, particularly when it is essential to make rapid use of a handgun, for instance in fighting crime or in self-defense situations, it is difficult to fire accurately. The practice of using the other or second hand to support the first hand holding the weapon has evolved from such situations. This firing position does enable a somewhat steadier aiming and firing of one or more shots; however, this is always to a certain extent a stopgap measure which is not always dependable.
It has already been suggested that a second grip be provided on a handgun in order to enable a more steady and accurate aim, but the proposal according to the U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,765 is by no means suited for practical application, as the second grip is centrally located over the weapon or its barrel, which is more likely in common handguns to lead to a hindrance in using the weapon than an improvement in handling it, particularly in critical situations in which rapid and sure action must be taken.